


Вечер трудного дня

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Спецквест [2]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Вульфвуд пытается поднять Вэшу настроение. Получается то, что получается.
Series: 2018 || Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684243
Kudos: 2





	Вечер трудного дня

**Author's Note:**

> канон – манга, после 39 главы

— Ёж, сделай морду попроще, а то смотреть тошно! Эй, с кем я вообще разговариваю?!  
Они шли без остановки уже часа три, и за всё это время Вэш не сказал и десяти слов — просто пёр себе через пустыню с мрачной рожей, как будто был совершенно один. Вульфвуд ни секунды не сомневался в искренности этой тоски, но несчастный Вэш всё равно бесил его втрое сильнее, чем жизнерадостный. Как будто в том, что им пришлось спасаться бегством от разъярённых горожан, была лично его, Николаса Вульфвуда, вина и ответственность.  
— Тоже мне, нашёл из-за чего… В первый раз как будто, — сказал и тут же понял: утешение очень хреновое. В том-то всё и дело, что не в первый раз. И даже не в десятый, а чёрт знает в какой, и Вэш уже просто смертельно устал от всего этого дерьма. С другой стороны… скверно, конечно, но всё-таки не повод молчать уже полдня и убиваться.  
— Ты же цел? Цел. И никто не пострадал — всё как ты любишь. Между прочим, ещё легко отделались — в нас даже не стреляли.  
Вэш хмыкнул — это могло сойти за согласие, и Вульфвуд продолжил:  
— И не били. Почти, — добавил он, осторожно поведя ушибленным плечом, в которое влетел здоровенный камень.  
— Хм… — Вэш тронул уже подсохшую ссадину на виске и поморщился.  
— Валялся бы сейчас с дыркой в голове, тебе веселее было бы? Эти мудаки тебя бы даже закапывать не стали — башку только отпилили, чтоб награду получить, а остальное в пустыню червям выкинули.  
Вэша отчётливо передёрнуло.  
— Обычно платят за всё тело целиком, — негромко возразил он.  
Вульфвуд представил себе всю картину в красках и понял, что, кажется, переборщил. Стоило поискать в ситуации другие положительные стороны. Поиски заняли ровно одну сигарету, но в итоге Вульфвуд нашёл абсолютно бесспорный повод для радости.  
— И страховщицы от нас отвязались, а то только их тут ещё не хватало!  
Вэш отвернул от него лицо, поправил очки и зашагал быстрее.  
Что опять не так-то? Вульфвуд быстро прокрутил в голове обстоятельства их поспешного отступления и выпалил почти на автомате, запоздало сообразив, что говорить этого, возможно, не стоило:  
— Ты это из-за этой мелкой, Мерил, что ли?  
На длинной роже вновь появилось выражение очень неубедительного похуизма и вселенской печали.  
— Она тебе так нравится?  
Вэш только пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Я не думал об этом. И какая теперь разница?  
Всё как всегда. Вульфвуд мысленно выругался. Он был удивлён и одновременно совершенно не удивлён. Но всё равно — это нужно было как следует перекурить.

***

— Да ладно, подумает-повспоминает — и успокоится. У них всегда так.  
Вэш сидел, завернувшись в старое одеяло, и, сощурив глаза, смотрел на море песка, тускло блестевшее в свете трёх взошедших лун. Слушал.  
— Она просто перепугалась, — продолжал объяснять Вульфвуд. — Любая на её месте бы перепугалась, знаешь ли…  
Всё это было, конечно, совершенно не его дело, но если бы Вэш хотел, то давно бы заткнул его, это он умел. А если слушает — значит, хочет услышать… что-нибудь.  
Все бабы — дуры, даже умные, думал Вульфвуд весь день, пока они шли. Особенно умные. Вон Милли, длинная девчонка, вообще не поняла, что случилось, — и отлично, так и надо. А эта… чёртова истеричка. Не то чтобы он хотел поменять подружек местами — от одной мысли руки сразу чесались уебать — и почему-то Ежа, хотя он-то в чём виноват?.. Но уж подобрее-то эта Мерил могла быть, это точно.  
— Сам посуди: она за тобой столько таскается — до фига всякого дерьма повидала. Что ты на всю голову ебанутый и это не чинится — знает. Что от тебя одни неприятности — тоже знает. И сегодня ты здесь, а завтра — хрен знает где. И пулю рядом с тобой словить — раз плюнуть. И всё ей пофиг.  
— Тебя послушать, я совсем мудак выхожу, — Вэш, кажется, даже обиделся, но глядел всё-таки бодрее.  
— Мало того, что мудак, — с мстительным удовольствием припечатал Вульфвуд. — Ты, оказывается, ещё и не… Чёрт тебя разберёт, кто ты вообще такой. Может, у тебя хер не стоит? Или его вообще нет? А она уже размечталась, как подружкам похвалится, с папой и мамой тебя познакомит. Конечно, она офигела! Конечно, ей нужно время, — заключил он с самым знающим видом, — чтобы всё обдумать и успокоиться.  
Вэш сделал круглые от удивления глаза и возмутился:  
— Ну ты скажешь тоже! Стоит.  
Вульфвуд от души рассмеялся. Он нёс страшную чушь, и Вэш наверняка всё понимал, но представлять, что девчонки — самая главная головная боль на планете, было легко и весело. Не то что думать о его — их общих — настоящих проблемах.  
— Ты действительно веришь, что какая-нибудь девушка может захотеть… познакомить меня со своей семьёй? — вдруг спросил Вэш.  
«Только если это слепоглухонемая идиотка», — так звучал бы честный ответ, но у их игры были другие правила. Вульфвуд закурил новую сигарету и задумался.  
— А почему бы и нет? — произнёс он после некоторого молчания. — Ты вот всё время повторяешь, что хочешь спокойной жизни. Так и сидел бы себе где-нибудь в захолустье, если б не Найвз. И нашёл бы кого-нибудь, тоже мне, проблема! Ты же всё-таки не из семьи Небраска, да и те вот… умудрились. Ухаживал бы наверное нормально, а не просто за задницу и сиськи хватал, подарки дарил… Цветочки, сердечки, конфеты — всякую розовую дрянь, которую девчонки любят, — Вульфвуд начал входить во вкус. — Какая-нибудь бы точно запала и взяла тебя в оборот. Добрая и… — он начертил в воздухе формы и тут же понял, что знает и формы, и девушку, но к Вэшу она не имеет ни малейшего отношения и, насколько это в его, Николаса Вульфвуда, силах, никогда иметь не будет. — Ладно. Так бы и жили вместе… Собаку бы завели, нет, — не надо: что-то словно гвоздем царапнуло память, — лучше — кота. Спал бы ты и трахался на белых простынях, варил кофе по утрам и завтрак готовил для неё. И ногти бы помогал красить…  
— Ногти?!  
— Ну да, они красят ногти на ногах, это же неудобно…  
Вэш открыл рот, осмысляя услышанное.  
— Слушай, а откуда…  
— Просто знаю — и всё, — отрезал Вульфвуд, уже понимая, что наболтал лишнего. — Заткнись и не мешай мне. Ты точно был бы подкаблучником, сразу видно! Так. Что ещё? Работал бы где-нибудь…  
Вульфвуд пару секунд поразмышлял, чем бы мог заняться мирный Ёж. Он умел достаточно: вкусно готовить; чинить всякие мелочи и одежду, поддерживая порядок в своём небогатом компактном хозяйстве; чисто, быстро и без жалоб убираться; копать, таскать и стучать молотком, не отбивая себе пальцы — и наверняка массу всего другого, чего Вульфвуду ещё не довелось увидеть. Но ничего равного его владению оружием среди этих занятий даже близко не было.  
— Не знаю, может, в забегаловке какой пончиками торговал… И обожрался бы ими в конце концов. Или ещё какой ерундой занимался. А с её отцом бы по воскресеньям пиво пил и в шахматы играл. Или в карты на мелочь.  
… И там, в этой чёртовой дыре, никто бы не палил на улицах, не стрелял в спину и не грабил прохожих. Не насиловал девок, даже шлюх, и не обижал детей. Там не было бы наёмных убийц, Ган Хо Ганс и других подобных ублюдков. И все соседи улыбались бы тебе при встрече, хоть ты бы с крыльями по улицам гулял. Только твои законы, Ёж: мир да любовь. И Кольт для тех, кто ещё не в курсе. И деревья… И настоящая трава под ногами. И небо, из которого льётся чистая вода прямо на голову, очень много воды. Говорят, есть такое место, оно называется Рай, и там есть всё, что ты хочешь.  
Кажется, что-то из этого он даже сказал вслух.  
Вэш засмеялся, и Вульфвуд, довольный, улыбнулся сам: получилось всё-таки. Но смех звучал всё громче и всё страннее, постепенно переходя в неудержимый хохот — это, конечно, льстило, но, по чести, Вульфвуд знал, что не сказал ничего настолько уж смешного. Херни всякой нагородил — что верно, то верно.  
— Что ты ржёшь-то так, придурок?.. — начал он, но, вглядевшись в давящегося смехом Вэша внимательнее, осёкся.  
Он вовсе не смеялся, точнее — не только смеялся — он хватал ртом воздух, как будто кислород вокруг него кончался, а смех отбирал последний; крупные капли текли по щекам, повисали на кончике носа, подбородке; он силился перестать — и ничего не мог. Из помутневших, полных слёз глаз глядела такая чёрная тоска, что Вульфвуд невольно отшатнулся.  
«Вот, блядь, хотел как лучше», — молнией пронеслось в его голове, прежде чем он заорал:  
— Ё… Вэш, перестань! Я пошутил! — твою ж мать, что сказать или сделать, чтобы это прекратилось? Вульфвуд с силой встряхнул обмякшие плечи. — Да успокойся, я сказал! В морду дам! — рявкнул он бессильно, потому что Вэш, заливавшийся хохотом пополам со слезами, наверняка ничего не слушал и не слышал.  
…Вульфвуду все-таки пришлось его ударить — так, слегка, в челюсть, придерживая для верности за воротник плаща. Как ни странно, это помогло: ржать Вэш почти тут же перестал, и теперь оплакивал свою будто от рождения проклятую жизнь, уткнувшись лбом в подставленное плечо, трясясь и всхлипывая. Вульфвуд вздохнул и неловко потрепал его по спине, не зная, как еще утешить: почему-то, что бы он ни придумывал сегодня, — выходило только хуже.  
— Выпить бы сейчас как следует, — помечтал Вульфвуд вслух, но выпить, если не считать воды, было совершенно нечего. Он с сожалением вспомнил две погубленные в перестрелке бутылки виски: Ежа светлая мысль надраться посетила намного раньше и, видимо, очень вовремя. Жаль, что тогда не получилось, глядишь, сейчас бы…  
— Может, тебе покурить? Успокаивает. Очень, — успокоиться было нужно им обоим, и быстро, поэтому Вульфвуд немедленно закурил сам. — Ну?  
Вэш не ответил, и Вульфвуд уже хотел принять молчание за знак согласия, но потом всё-таки решил уточнить, на всякий случай:  
— Ты вообще-то курил когда-нибудь?  
— Угу, — Вэш больше не плакал, только смаргивал слёзы и вытирал ладонями мокрые щёки.  
— Держи, — Вульфвуд достал ещё одну сигарету и вручил Вэшу. Тот посмотрел с недоумением, словно видел впервые, но покорно сунул в рот — спасибо, что хотя бы правильным концом.  
Вульфвуд с профессиональным шиком чиркнул спичкой.  
— Вдыхай, — скомандовал он и неспешно посчитал про себя до трёх. — А теперь — выдыхай, — Вэш неловко вынул сигарету изо рта и выпустил облачко дыма, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. — Ну как?  
Кивнув, Вэш сунул сигарету обратно, уверенно вдохнул, выдохнул… — и тут же зашёлся в приступе выворачивающего лёгкие кашля. Даже в тусклом лунном свете было видно, как стремительно белеет его лицо и плывёт взгляд.  
— Воду держи! — крикнул Вульфвуд, нашаривая флягу, но было уже поздно: Вэш зажал обеими руками рот и сделал отчаянную попытку покинуть лагерь на непослушных заплетающихся ногах. Но далеко он не убрался.  
Вульфвуд застонал и закрыл лицо ладонью, не в силах смотреть, как самый прославленный стрелок и главное стихийное бедствие планеты Гансмоук изо всех сил пытается не расстаться с ужином.  
— Ну и дрянь! Как ты это куришь?! — простонал Вэш, чуть отдышавшись, и тут же снова задохнулся кашлем. — Как мне пло-о-о-охо!  
— Идиотина! — рассвирепел Вульфвуд. — Я же спросил, курил ты или нет! Дубина!  
— Ты не спрашивал, когда это было! Давно! И тогда меня не так тошнило!.. Ты меня отравить решил?.. О-о-о-о-ой!..  
Вульфвуд со злости запустил фляжку с водой Ежу в голову, но почему-то промазал.  
— Я помочь тебе хотел, дебил!  
— Помочь? В следующий раз лучше сразу в голову стреляй!  
— Я и прямо сейчас могу, — ощерился Вульфвуд, которому и впрямь хотелось схватиться за пистолет, — так ты меня заебал, нежная скотина!  
— …Никакого милосердия! А ещё священник называется!  
Последняя — дырявая — луна вставала над ними и над пустыней. Тяжёлый безрадостный бесконечно длинный день всё-таки подошёл к концу.


End file.
